wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talons of Peace
The Talons of Peace are an underground movement consisting of about forty dragons devoted to peace in Pyrrhia. While they share a common goal, there seems to be much internal disagreement, as Nautilus ordered Cirrus to kill Webs. One of the Talons of Peace hideouts is located on a cliff face. The Talons of Peace are hated in some kingdoms and neutral to others. History The knowledge of the Talons of Peace is little at this point. It is known that they were formed under Nautilus, who was the leader. They later got affiliated with the Prophecy and began working with Morrowseer. They became very protective, placing Asha, Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Hvitur to protect them. Hvitur and the SkyWing egg were killed by Burn, and Asha died of wounds after returning to the cave. See Guardians of the Dragonets for more information. The cave where the dragonets were kept was located near Queen Scarlet's palace. The cave was home to the dragonets and remaining guardians. They remained active until the intervention of Morrowseer, resulting in an escape attempt. The aftermath resulted in Dune being killed by Scarlet, Webs injured and fleeing, and Kestrel being taken along with the dragonets. Kestrel later escaped with Morrowseer, who allowed Blister to kill her. Most of the remainder of the Talons are unknown on status or location. Kestrel, before departing as the dragonets prepared to go to the Mud Kingdom, mentioned that if they needed to contact her to send a message via "the Dragon of Jade Mountain", who can also be assumed to be a member of the Talons of Peace. Also see The Dragonets of Destiny and The False Dragonets for the two main plans of the Talons of Peace. List of Known Talons and Allies *Asha - Asha is the sister to a MudWing named Cattail, Clay's mother. Thus, Asha is Clay's aunt. She was chosen as one of the caretakers of the dragonets but died soon after delivering Clay's blood red egg due to the wounds she sustained after getting caught in the crossfire of a battle between Blister and Blaze's forces. *Blister (arguably) - Blister is a SandWing and one of the rival princesses for the throne. She is conspiring with Morrowseer and killed Kestrel. She may not be a Talon; however, she is associated with them. *Cirrus - An IceWing. He is known to be working with Nautilus and tried to kill Webs, but was stopped by Crocodile. It is not known if he is alive or not, but there is no evidence he is dead. *Crocodile (Formerly) - Crocodile was an infiltrator of the Talons of Peace. She was actually working for the SkyWings. She used her cover to follow Webs and lead the MudWings and SkyWings to the Summer Palace of the Sea, in an attempt to destroy it. She met with Tsunami and company, plus Webs and Riptide (whom they rescued from Queen Coral's prison), as they escaped the Summer Palace. Glory sprayed her with her venom as they fled. It was unknown at the time if she survived, but it was confirmed in The Dark Secret that she had been killed. *Deathbringer (arguably) - Deathbringer is a NightWing, and an assassin of Morrowseer, but he may not be a full member of the Talons. His status is presumably similar to that of Blister. He tried to kill Blaze, Glory, and some of the other dragonets. *Dragon of Jade Mountain (arguably) - Kestrel told the Dragonets of Destiny to contact her through this dragon, who may be a Talon or ally of the Talons. Little is known about this mysterious dragon except that s/he lives on or near Jade Mountain. *Dune - Little is known about Dune at this point. He was chosen to raise the dragonets and was killed by Scarlet. He is missing one leg and cannot fly, which is why he was chosen for an underground job. He still has a poisonous tail, and can be deadly. He was the kindest toward Sunny out of the three guardians. (Supposedly because she was the only Sandwing.) *Hvitur - The IceWing guardian of the dragonets was murdered the night before the brightest night (while trying to steal the SkyWing egg) by Burn due to her distrust of the Prophecy. *Kestrel - A former SkyWing soldier. Conceived one egg. The egg contained twin dragonets. One with too much fire named Peril; and one with too little fire. Queen Scarlet made Kestrel kill one, but then broke her promise. Kestrel fled the kingdom and Queen Scarlet raised Peril to be her champion. Kestrel then joined the Talons and raised the dragonets for 6 years. When Clay's smoke trail accidentally led the SkyWings to the cave, Kestrel was captured by Scarlet. Later, she escaped, along with the dragonets. She was killed by Blister at the edge of the sea. *Morrowseer (arguably) - Morrowseer is a NightWing. He foretold the dragonet prophecy and became affiliated with the Talons after he delivered the prophecy. He appears to care little for most of the dragonets, but takes an interest in Starflight. He ordered Glory killed, citing the fulfillment of the prophecy, but one of his other motivations was that having a RainWing would be an obstruction to the plans of the NightWings. He conspired with Blister to make her queen, using the dragonets. He later decided to have some of them replaced. *Nautilus - Nautilus is the leader of the Talons of Peace. He tried to kill Webs so that Webs wouldn't ruin the "Backup Plan". Tsunami witnessed him meeting with Riptide just before she met him. *Riptide - He joined just to find out more about his father, Webs, but the other Talons refused to give him the information, so he acted as a spy, giving information about the SeaWings to the Talons of Peace. *Webs - Webs was a soldier of Queen Coral's army. Two years before he fled the kingdom, his son, Riptide, hatched. After he fled, he joined the Talons of Peace. He was chosen to raise the dragonets. He then stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery. He escaped before he could be captured by Queen Coral. Webs followed the dragonets to the Bay of a Thousand Scales where he was poisoned by Blister. The dragonets then took him to the Rainforest Kingdom *Several Unnamed Members - Parents of the False Dragonets (with the exception of Fatespeaker). *Squid- Squid was the replacement SeaWing. Like the other dragonets he was brought to the NightWings Kingdom, where he was trained. After the he and the other replacement dragonets were told to convince the SkyWings, he was forced to go home by Morrowseer, where he was found by a Talons of Peace and brought home to rejoin. Hvitur.png|Hvitur Asha.png|Asha Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|Blister, and arguable Talon, on the top Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg|Webs Kestrel.jpg|Kestrel Morrowseer.png|Morrowseer, an arguable Talon DSCF3374.JPG|Natallus giving a lecture DSCF3359.JPG|Kestrel waiting for SandWings to leave Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:DP Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings